


Ready as I'll ever be

by RagnarViking



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, More tags to be added as chapters come, Ouma instead of Oma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagnarViking/pseuds/RagnarViking
Summary: It's been centuries since last age of heroes and monsters.Yet now the twin tailed comet returns, hanging low in the sky.Sixteen young exceptional souls will take up those mantles in this age.In every such age, the monsters bow down or heroes lay them low.But this age something is very different.The abyss gazes back.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Ready as I'll ever be

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll enjoy this, more details at the end notes about plans with this story. Appreciate any feed back :)

My run had turned into a slow stroll. Eyes turned dry and nose stuffed. Hadn’t yet dropped the bundle of clothes. Legs sore, weak and tired, buckling but not collapsing. The scratches and bruises stinging. Raising head up a bit as light from a clearing came into view. Sound of the river’s flow breaking the silence. I can’t swim. I can’t go further. I can't do many things. What a pain.

Sitting down at the river banks and staring into the river. Droplets of red fall down into the river. Moving my finger up to feel it rather than witness it by reflection alone. Didn’t realize that scratch been drawing out blood. Don’t even feel pain there. Look down at the bundles of clothes, the bloody spot hard to find in the red fabric. The dirt and mud that had gotten onto the fabric leading me to it.

Sighing and letting the lump of clothes lay on my thighs I check my hands. Yep, some mud and dirt had gotten into my scratches. Dipping them first into the water, trying to rub them clean off I get more than enough time to stare back at my red and puffed out eyes. Unable to look into my own eyes I raise them towards the sky. Grey clouds cover it still. The sun’s dimmed quite a bit. Mom’s probably worried by now.

Pulling my hands out of the river streams, look to see the scratches clearly. They aren’t bleeding unlike the one on my forehead. I could feel numb pain from them when they should be sharp as a knife. Too exhausted to feel anything anymore. 

Gripping with wet hands I dip the dirty clothes into the river’s stream. Even by its banks, the river is so deep. If I’d stand at the bottom my head wouldn’t break the surface. Does my mom know? Does she know if I was crib swapped? Kids like me are usually a crib swap, right? Didn’t say a word till I was five. Too weird and different from the other kids. Ah, someone followed me. Their hat poking out at the edges of my sight. Turning around I say “What do you want now-”

Heart skips a beat, the wet clothes washed pulled up to my chest and the numb exhaustion replaced with sharp fear and terror. Can’t move. Can’t scream. Can’t hide. Can't do anything as it approaches me.

A purple Kobold. Staring me down. Only a few steps away. Hunched over ready to strike. Arms and the dagger they’d carry hidden under a black cape draped over its entirety neck down. The hat I’d glimpsed in river’s reflection adorned with a symbol of a human skull.

Just as its scales its eyes are dyed with that regal complexion. Where they begin and end indiscernible unlike their center. Two deep vertical crevices carved in, the purple sea engulfing them, spilling in but finding no bottom in the abyss. Those primal ethereal reptilian eyes staring back. From one edge of mouth slid its split tongue out, sliding across its lips. I’m its prey. Its anticipating the strike. I’m...

It licked its own eye.

...Huh? The oddity getting me to blink a few times. The purple Kobold smiled a dagger of teeths. As I flinch back it raised itself up with closed eyes, the cape opening to reveal pure white clothing and clawed but unarmed hands. Now taller than before from in between its teeth came a distinct sound, “Nee-hee-hee!”

Is...Is it laughing? Am I that pitiful? Moving both hands to the back of its head it made further sounds, “Victory for me!”

...WAIT THAT’S-

“You can speak-!” Before I could finish the Kobold darted back down, getting me to yelp once more and tightening the grip around my clothes, for it to say “No one beats me in a staring contest, but you didn’t even come close to tying with me!”

So stunned that I didn’t notice how it snagged away my still wet hat from out of my grip, didn’t even feel it being tugged away, “Thought a witch would give a little more challenge to a prince!”

Different kind of fear gripped me as it lifted the hat away from me, immediately stood up, one hand stretched out to grab back my hat. I shouldn’t have done that. The muddy ground by the river’s bank gave way from my sudden rise. I’m falling into the river. If I’d stand at the bottom my head wouldn’t break the surface. I can’t swim. I can’t go further. Close my eyes. Pulling back both my arms I press my clothes into me for the last bit of comfort. Don’t know what comes next...

…

…

…what...what is this feeling? No...this is-!

“Got you!”

“N-Nyeh!” The only thing could let out besides reactively laughing to its fingers dancing on my sides. Why is a kobold tickling me!?

...wait. 

Eyes snapping open. I’m standing on the bank. Eyes darting to find where the ground had broken under me. Can’t find it. Feel my legs give way before then suddenly the kobold’s dancing fingers grab onto my side proper and pulls me back, glinting a smile from it while falling backwards down onto my back.

“You’re quite the clumsy lil’ witch,” closing in crouched over once more the kobold looked at me playfully, its forked tongue coming out occasionally, cape once more hiding most of its length. Sitting up, notice how tattered the edges of its oversized cape are but more notably how their seem to be two tail tips peeking out from its back end. Does it have two tails? Or is it forked like his tongue? Shaking my head I try to deny its claims, “I’m not a witch...”

“Nee-hee-hee,” to which the kobold simply snickered in response, “Terrible liar really, you’re so obviously a witch!”

“I-I’m not a witch!” Denying louder this time its eyes center on my own, jolting back by instinct the kobold responds more coarsely, “So you’re saying you’re just a clumsy ugly girl?”

Why did he have to add the ugly part to it…

“Y-Yes, I-I’m not a witch...” denying again the kobold only grins more as he says the truth, “You’re an awful liar, like stabbed with a knife every time you deny it,” a hand of its emerging from out of his cape pointing to my chest, “Your hearts bleeding out into the cloth you wear as we speak.”

Panic gripping I look down to see if it is serious, finding nothing but a sudden flick of my nose by the teasing kobold, snickering at me. Grimacing, looking away I respond to the teasing kobold “Just because it’s a pain it doesn’t mean I’m lying...I’m no witch...I can’t do anything right...”

Feel something light fall upon my head, looking up a bit I see the brim of my hat, barely glinting the kobold’s smile, “Lying to yourself is no good. That hat definitely belongs to a witch. Just as this cap belongs to me and not just any ordinary boy,” while lightly tipping its own hat that gave him away before. 

And despite all that, all I could mutter was “Boy?”

“Huh? You didn’t realize? Or you doubting me? I mean, I’m a liar but I can show you proof that I’m a boy,” Grinning mischievously with one hand fingers on its chin teased out the Kobold before I panickedly waved my hands in front of myself saying “N-No, y-you don’t have to...I-I just thought y-you were an adult Kobold...” 

No...that wasn’t the reason. Somehow didn’t cross my mind till now but I kept on just calling him an it. Kinda feel bad about that now...even if I didn’t say it aloud…Looking up he has his head tilted and for the first time so far dawning a confused expression before grinning once more, opening his cape once more while placing his hands behind his head “You have strange ideas of how an adult acts.”

Sighing and taking my eyes off him momentarily I ask “What are you doing here anyway…?” Too much of a pain to be alert anymore...too much of a pain trying to understand him...still, I want to know. There’s never been any reports of kobolds around here, let alone such an odd one like him.

A grin turn to mischievous smile, the Kobold leaned back like there was a tree behind him with both hands behind its head and one leg lifted and crossed with the other yet somehow not falling over while surely mocking me with closed eyes, “Nee-hee-hee, just looking around for talented people.”

“Then why are you here? I got no talent...” Better to say it than let him tell me, eyes scant away to the muddy ground, it’ll numb the pain. Felt a tip of his claw poke my shoulder, raising my head, lil too late to realize his other hand and fingers in position to flick my nose hadn’t I raised my head a bit, flicking my upper lips instead. The kobold leaning over me grimaced and said, “Missed, hit the donkey lips instead.”

“Just leave me alone...” Wanted to shout at him but could only whimper, burying my face into my sleeves. He’ll get bored of me, maybe hit me a few times or insult me before then, but he’ll leave. He’s just another kid.

“Why don’t you leave?”

Turn my head towards him, ready for another flick of his finger hitting my nose this time, but instead see him standing with a tilted head and confused expression, staring me down with eyes of regal purple. Bury my face down again and answer, “You’ll just chase me then.”

“No, I mean why don’t you leave here?”

“Nyeh?” Raise my head. Face like that of a noble on horseback passing through my village stares me down. The air’s changed. The sun’s rays dim. The forest’s leaves rustle. The birds chirping silenced as they all take off. Hear the banging of drums in my chest. Every breath taken and exhaled done consciously. 

His steps for the first time audible. Peering down at me with no gap left to close I shrink. Bringing thumb up to his maw he licks it one time before crouching half way, his free arm resting on his knee, rubbing it into the corner of my forehead. Try to protest but all that comes out is “N-Nyeh...!”

“You’re in pain here. Why do you stay?” His eyes and voice softened, the corners of his mouth dip sadly. Still cannot bring myself to look back. Turn my head to the side while placing my free hand over where’d he rubbed his thumb, trying to cover my face. Can’t feel the scratch there anymore. “I’m too weak and useless, I’d just die on my own or be a burden to someone else if I tried running away...” 

He extends an open hand, “Would you want to join my royal court?”

“Wh-What?” Producing an enigmatic smile at my reaction he continues, “You’re too weak and useless that you’d just die alone or be a burden. That’s why you don’t leave this place, that you couldn’t. That no other choice is a ‘true’ choice. So I offer you something different from the one true choice.” 

“N-No, w-wait, what are you talking about a r-royal court all of a sudden?” Try to buy myself some room to understand, forcing a hand out with an open flat palm towards him while forcing my still wet clothes towards me. Grinning back hear him snicker as he starts explaining, retracting his offering hand to instead make dramatic gestures with both, “Nee-hee-hee, isn’t obvious? I’m a tyrant lizard king, an evil cold-blooded despot, a draconian leviathan prince. For what it matters to you though only need to know I bleed purple and drink from gold cups, no ordinary noble I’m royalty of the highest degree. My court’s not empty, but neither is it large, a witch like you would make a fine addition.”

“I told you already, I’m not a-”

“A mage!” The kobold claiming to be royalty interrupted me like he had a sudden revelation hit him, snapping his fingers with the exclamation, “That’s what you humans like to call yourselves rather than witches and wizards. Matters not, a red lil’ mage or a red lil’ witch, both do fine by me.”

...I’m neither...

“Regardless, can’t take the words of a liar so lightly,” Shaking his head, both his arms dive deeply into the opposite side, hands disappearing completely in a dark void within his cape. Respectively pulling out a golden cup with what looks like a drink boiling over and a sharp glinting steel dagger. Eyes widen, despite the scratches in my hand I still push them into the mud, trying to quickly back away at the sight of the dagger but the ground gives away far too easily, almost slipping onto my back instead. 

The kobold chuckled, don’t know whether it had changed or not but could feel a darker tone from it. The blade spun in his hand away from me, his fingers gripping the blade before pushing his thumb into the dagger’s split tip. Pulling his thumb away, spinning the dagger around once more till his fingers held the handle. His thumb free pointing downwards. It had drawn blood. Pooling on the end of the thumb till it’s weight grew too much to hold on and fell off like a rain droplet was blood with the same hue as the kobold’s scales and eyes.

Still processing that as the golden cup suddenly gets shoved up to me, the boiling purple liquid getting me a bit sick to look at after seeing his blood the same. He didn’t seem so bothered though, “Go on, take a sip, it’ll do you some good I’m sure.”

Carefully accept the cup, staring down into it. He can’t be serious, right? The drink is boiling. It would burn away my throat if I tried drinking it. Careful to only touch the handle I lift it up close to my lips, hoping that if I pretend to sip it I’ll only come off with burned lips instead. That’s when I realized something. It’s not warm. Despite how close it is I don’t feel any heat radiate from it. Move my hand to feel the cup’s bottom, no heat comes through. No, in fact it feels cold to the touch. What is this? 

Quickly look to him, resting his head on his free hand while his other hand has disappeared back into that void with the dagger. He’s smiling his dagger of teeths, awaiting me to finally take a sip. Gulp down nothing, breath out and bring it to my lips. They don’t burn, cold as fresh river water in winter. Take a sip. My body shivers. It’s sweet, far sweeter than the berries we collect in autumn. Took a larger sip than I planned, the weird cold boiling drink irritates my throat and I start coughing, Kobold’s snickering all the while, “Nee-hee-hee, not used to it? Delicious nonetheless.”

“Wh-What is that? How is it cold and boiling?” Ask the questions I was wondering about before another coughing fit came about, trying to cover it with a hand of mine while the weird boy laughed some more and took the cup out of my hand, “Nee-hee-hee, can’t tell you that now. Only members of my royal court allowed to know secrets like that. So what’s your answer?”

“I-I still don’t-” Pulling my hand away I pause. Eyes widen as I stare at it. Rub the mud off the other one, it’s the same. The scratches are gone. How? Feel something weird in me. It’s coming up! Cover my mouth quickly in a vain attempt to stop it as it suddenly fills my hand. Blink. Blink again. Hands tremble. Look to the royal as he smirks, taking a sip from the cup, the opening in his thumb closing, yet continues chucking the cup till it was empty. Once finished he adorns a satisfied smile, licking the rims of his lips with his forked tongue. Looking to me he points to it and says, “Regardless of whether you join my court or not you’re allowed to keep those.”

Gold coins. Never seen one before and now holding over a dozen in my hand, more spilled onto the ground around me. My family could work on the farm for another century and not earn this amount of wealth. And I coughed them up? After drinking that? But...he’s not coughing. No immense treasure spewing out of him even though I only took a sip and he drank the whole cup. The kobold leaned in, his breath hitting my neck, “So, what is your answer then? No longer can you doubt my lie, you aren’t tied here by ropes of survival nor an anchor to those that’d help. No longer do you have to pick the painful truth.”

…

“And yet, you hesitate,” leaning back and crossing his legs, two hands behind his head he sighs out. Can’t answer. The sun’s lowered since he leaned in to ask. Gulp down saliva, remnants of the sweetness going down with it. My hands grip the bundle of wet clothes tighter. Open my mouth but nothing comes out. Close it again. He speaks again, “So, you did lie to me earlier...”

No. Lower my head. Unable to look back at him. Grab my arm. I’m just weak. I don’t have that will. Can’t run away. Can’t survive. Can’t let go. What a pain. The wind blows cold air again. Branches sway lightly. No wildlife to make a sound. Only the streams of the river to clash with the trees. The kobold starts scratching himself along with talking, “It’s your parents, you won’t leave them behind.”

Children like me are always crib swaps. Fae took away their perfect child and left me to be their burden. A child can start talking before their first winter, I didn’t till my fourth. Everyone in the village knows that. I’m strange and weird. Want to be a witch or a mage even if I am too stupid and slow. Still, my mom and dad love me despite that. I can’t just abandon them. Kobold stretched himself out and yawning, his head turned to where I’d come from, placing his hand back behind his head. Staring over some more before clicking his tongue and looking back to me, “You haven’t told me your name.”

“N-Nyeh? It’s H-Himiko, Himiko Yumeno,” Answer him, stumbling a bit at the unexpected request. True, hadn’t told him yet. Despite all we’ve talked about my name hadn’t come up till now. He nods back with closed eyes and leaning away, “Hmmm...Himiko...”

“...I want to do something then. Himiko, close your eyes,” Softly commanded the royal kobold boy. Hesitate. Fear. I’m not afraid that’ll hurt me, not by now. No...It’s different and more familiar. But I still do what I’m requested and shut out the world. His voice returns shortly after, “Breath in. Breath out. Focus on where we are. Do not listen or feel by touch. Remove yourself from world of truths.”

Try. Try to follow his cryptic guide. But nothing. Just the wind blowing past my neck...the wind blowing past my neck...the wind...I...I see it? Like a weak aurora, lift my hand in hopes to touch it, the colours part way and close back together like a river stream stream. River. The river. Another aurora. See-No, sense it. Slowly the world fills in. The trees branches. Clouds above. Muddied ground. Hidden silent wildlife. Tears going down my face. A world filled with both colours I’d seen and never have, a world with no outlines, in constant flow and flux. An infinite possibilities surround me. I can see it all.

All but one thing. One thing never fills in. Distress starts enveloping me, heartbeat hurries and stretch out my hands to find him, grabbing where he should be, opening my eyes as I blurt out, “Are you still there?”

“Nee-hee-hee,” Snickering, looking like he’s keeping himself down from erupting into full on laughter I blink a few times. Look down quickly. Feel heat rushing to my cheeks. My hand tightly holding his, “Didn’t realize you’d already fallen for me.”

“N-No! I just p-panicked is a-all,” Letting go of his hand, pulling the rim of my hat down to try cover my blush. Hadn’t held another boy’s hand before, even if he’s a kobold it feels just as embarrassing. Still, I don’t get why I couldn’t see him like the rest of the world. Hear him stand up and peek from out under the hat as he turns away, dragging what looks like the end of two tails peeking beyond his cape as he starts walking, “Well, must get a move on, don’t dream too much about this striking royal rogue.”

Try to open my mouth to say something back but it dies again. Loneliness starts creeping back in. Stare down at the wet witches clothes my mom had lovingly sown for me. When I go back, nothing will have changed. I’m still a weird crib swap child-

“Hey, Himiko,” Look back up, his back still turned towards me, his walk paused and eyes to the sky, “You are a peasant human girl. No noble’s bastard and no fey’s child either. No heroes nor any villains to trace your legacy back to. If I die again, it’ll be by your hand. Those aren’t the words of any prophecy, just what I can see in you.”

As he starts moving away again realization hits me, stand up halfway as I shout to him “W-Wait, you n-never told m-me your n-name...”

He pauses his steps, looks over his shoulder to me with a smirk, “I am Kokichi Ouma! This world’s ultimate supreme leader! Remember that Himiko Yumeno! This world’s ultimate mage!”

“Himiko!”

A shout that sounded familiar pulled me away for a moment and before I could ask anything more he was no longer there...I’m a peasant human girl. Not a fey’s or a noble’s child. So I can’t be a crib swap, what made me so weird then? Again, another much clearer shout comes out the wood’s edges, “Himiko! Where are you!”

“Mom! Dad! I’m here!” Fully stand up, trying to dust off my clothes. Quickly pick up the rest of the gold coins and hide them away into pockets on my dress. Be a bit difficult to explain how I got them out of the blue like that. The clouds are parting way, lighting up the nonetheless dark forest grounds. The birds returned back, singing freely once more. 

As my parents come back in view notice that someone is with them on horseback. A tall man with long black hair and a mustache who looks about as old as my dad, maybe a bit younger, in red and golden clothing and a matching cape, carrying a decorated looking staff in one hand and a large book on his hip. My parents immediately jumped me, hugging me tightly, “Oh thank you god, we were so worried about you.”

“N-Nyeh?” Responded confused at them. I get my sudden departure might have worried them but they’re crying with puffy red eyes. The accompanying man gets off his white stallion to look around, saying “Hmm, don’t spot any kobold. Must’ve been a false report. Sorry for worrying you about this.”

Both my parents explain that shortly after I ran into the forest this man had come to the village after a scout had reported a possible sighting of a lone kobold so they thought I was in serious danger. As they explain this I notice the tall man muttered something and suddenly brought down his staff with closed eyes. He crouches down to where I and Kokichi had been, bringing his gloved hand down to wipe with a finger of his something from the ground. 

Realize immediately upon seeing the purple stain on his finger that it had been the droplet of blood that had fallen off Kokichi’s thumb. Forgot that of course it would still be there. Bringing it closer to his face still with closed eyes it looked like the man tried to examine it before getting out something to contain it. Turned to us and opened his mouth but before he spoke he froze. With closed eyes he stares at me. Then opens his eyes, blinking a few times. I’d made the mistake of looking back when he did. The awkwardness ensued till he broke line of sight and asked my parents “I’m sorry that this is so sudden, but would it be alright I’d take your daughter under my tutelage?”  
\----  
“Hey, Himiko, Atua says to wake up, we’re almost to the capital.”

Wake up suddenly, slightly confused but not for long. Six winters passed since that spring day. Remember it so vividly compared to how most days are now like. Master disappeared this last winter. College of mages demand me to come attend now that he’s no longer around to object. At least Angie’s with me, that’s some comfort. Sigh, look up. Twin tailed comet still hangs low in the sky.

Wonder if Kokichi Ouma is still around. Never heard of another kobold sighting.

Wish I could at least thank him.  
\----  
“Nee-hee-hee, so soon we’re gonna meet again, my lil’ red witch. Matters not. Ready as I'll ever be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. This is planned to be a multi-chapter story that I originally was gonna hold off from starting on till I finished "Motives to win" but I wanted to have something done for in time today, so I decided I could try to finish the first chapter for this. Sorry if the chapter came off as rushed cause of it, still hope it was enjoyable for you. A lot more characters and ships will be added as this continues but for now keeping the tags for what appears in chapter 1. It'll be long till next chapter since I don't plan on continuing till after I finish "Motives to win" but I promise I'll return and continue this story.


End file.
